Naruto Beach Trip!
by Cookiez999
Summary: The Naruto gang are heading off to the beach. Its supposed to be a normle holiday...or will it be! The Naruto gang are on an adventure! Will Naruto pull a prank on Sasuke! Will Ino and Sakura kill eachother! Will Neji keep talking about destiny!
1. Whooohoooo!

If you wanna see what your wearing go on my profile to see. Stupid Fanfiction doesn't let me add pics. If u know how pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez tell me! Anyways...LETS START THE STORY!

******- The Streets Of Konoha -******

You were happily walking down the streets of Konoha with a big grin spread across your face. The whole Naruto gang had decided to go on a vacation to the beach tomorrow.

Surprisingly Tsunade (soz if i spelled it wrong) had let them. You had finished packing and was now on your way down to your favourite place in Kononha, Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

While you were walking through the streets you heard someone scream 'Whoooohoooooo!'. You recognized that voice as the Number 1 Knuckle Head Ninja In The Whole village; also your best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. You looked towards the end of the street and saw him. "SAYUMI-CHAN!" he screamed and ran straight towards you. "Naruto! Slow down!" you yelled but it was too late. Naruto had made it through the crowd and crashed into you knocking you to the ground. You stood up with a pissed look on your face. "Naruto!" you yelled backing him into the corner of a fruit stand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY SAYUMI-CHAN! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Naruto screamed practically begging on his knees for mercy. Your pissed look slowly turned into a wide grin. You started laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! NARUTO! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAHAA!" you continued laughing your ass off while Naruto sat, crossed-legged pouting.

"Good one Sayumi-chan! That was hilarious!" you heard two voices say. You and Naruto looked left, right then finally up. You both saw Ino and Sakura standing on a balcony looking down at you two. "That was some great acting Sayumi-chan!" said Ino grinning. "Yeah! And Naruto, Sayumi-chan was right! You should have seen the look on your face!" said Sakura also grinning. "THANKS!" you yelled up to them. There was a silence until you, Sakura and Ino started cracking up again. Naruto still sat there pouting. You looked at him and stopped laughing.

"Awwwwwwwwwww! Come on Naruto! You know I was only joking!" you said giving him a hand. He still sat there. "This is just great! And I was just going to invite my best friend to Ichi-" but you were cut off by Naruto. "YES! YES! THANK YOU SAYUMI-CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST!" he said hugging you then running off. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" you yelled after him. "Better go after him Sayumi-chan" said Ino. "Ok! BYE GUYS!" you yelled running off. "BYE!" Ino and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

*At The Ramen Bar"

You finally got there to see Naruto already scoffing down some chicken ramen. He stopped and put his bowl down once he realised you were here. He turned around on his seat to face you. "HEY! YOUR FINALLY HERE SAYUMI-CHAN!" he said grinning. "Yep!" you said with a grin. You sat down and you ordered your ramen. "IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME AT THE BEACH!" said Naruto. "I know!" "Everyone is coming!" "I wonder when Temari and her brothers are gonna get here..." "Yeah! They were supposed to be here yesterday" "Oh well." you said just as your ramen arrived. "LETS EAT!" "YEAH!"

******- A Few Minutes Later-******

It had only been a few minutes and you and Naruto had already scoffed down about 50 bowls of ramen. You both stopped and leaned back in your seats. "Ah! That hit the spot!" you said. "Yeah! It sure did Sayumi-chan!" said Naruto grinning at you. You grinned back. "Thanks for the meal too! You're the best!" "No problem!" The man placed the bill on the table. You picked it up. "PROBLEM!" you said looking at it. "What I- ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed and fainted at the sight of the bill. You sat there frozen with the bill in your hand.

Just then Team Guy walked into the ramen bar. "YOSH! Hey Sayumi-chan!" "Hn" "Hey Sayumi!" said Tenten walking over to you. "Hey..." you said wearily still frozen in place. "What's wrong?" she asked looking over your shoulder. She saw the bill and started laughing. "Is that why your frozen there? Cos you can't pay? Is that why Naruto fainted?" she asked still giggling. You turned your head to face her "Yeah..." you said sighing. "So how are you going to pay?" "Ummmmmm..." you said looking around the ramen bar until your eyes landed on Neji. You blinked at him a few times then the next thing you know your on your knees begging with the puppy-dog eyes with tears. "PLEASE NEJI WILL YOU PAY FOR ME! PLEEEEEEZ! IF YOU DON'T ILL DIE! YOU DONT WANT ME TO DIE DO YOU? !" Neji sighed in frustration. "Fine..." "Yay! Thanks Neji! You're the best!" you said hugging him. Neji chuckled as you let him go. "No problem." he said.

"So are you ready for the beach?" you asked Tenten. "What do you think?" she said. "Ummmmmm...no?" you asked tilting your head to the side. Tenten sweat dropped "Never mind..." "Well, I better go now. I need to wake up Naruto you said dragging him off "BYE!" you said. "Bye." "I'd better get some water to wake him up...I know! I'll go to the lake!" you said to yourself.


	2. The Lake

******- At The Lake-******

You finally go there, panting from dragging Naruto. You grabbed his head and literally dunked his whole head into the water. Immediately Naruto shot his head up from the water. "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY? HOW?" he screamed to no one in particular. He turned his face to see you laughing. "THAT WAS FREEZING SAYUMI-CHAN!" "Well you were the one who fainted!" you said in between laughs.

'Sayumi-chan!' you both heard someone scream. You both turned your heads to the direction of the voice, Naruto's head still in your hand. There you saw someone waving at you and you recognized her immediately. "TEMARI!" you screamed running off, throwing Naruto into the water in the process.

You ran up to her and gave her a hug. You stopped and looked her staight in the eye glaring. "What took you so long? Tsunade said that you would be here yesterday!" "Sorry!" she said, "But a certain someone forgot to pack so we were late" she said reffering to Kankurou. "Hey! It's not my fault I forgot!" he said pouting. Naruto finally go out of the water and joined you. Kankurou didn't have his usual clothes on or the face paint so he looked quite different. "Hey! You lost the freaky bat-man suit and the make-up!" you and Naruto said simultaneously. Temari laughed and you heard somone chuckle while Kankurou pouted. You looked behind him to see Gaara. "Gaara!" you said running up to him and giving him a hug. "Hey Sayumi." he said with a smile. "GAARA!" screamed Naruto and gave him a pat on the back and Gaara greeted him.

"So are you ready for the beach?" you asked, while Naruto and Kankurou were fighting in a ball in the background soon dragging Gaara in too. "What do you think?" asked Temari. "Funny. Tenten asked me the same thing but I'm guessing...no?" you said. She sweatdropped. "Never mind..." "Well I better go now! Before Naruto, Kankurou and Gaara kill themselves!" you said reffering to the big ball of Naruto, Kankurou and Gaara. "I agree!" said Temari laughing "OK! Bye!" you said grabbing Naruto by the ear and dragging him off. "Bye!" said Temari waving.

******- Back In The Streets of Konoha-*****

You and Naruto were talking to eachother. "Hey Sayumi? How did you pay the bill for the ramen we ate?" Naruto asked. "I begged for Neji to pay" you said. You both started laughing. You yawned. Naruto looked at you. "Do you wanna come to my house Sayumi-chan? It's nearer." he said with concern. "Nah! I'm fine. You go on ahead! I'll be fine on my own." "Ok then! Bye" he said jumping onto a roof and running off.

You yawned again. You were really tired and you would have liked to have gone to Naruto's house but you didn't want to cause him any trouble. You had a slight pain in your left ankle. You really couldn't walk any more so you fell over face in the ground sprawled out.

You heard a chuckle and a small gasp. You looked up to see your close friends Kiba and Hinata. 'They probably were walking back from training' you thought and you put your head back to the ground. "Now what could have made you that exhausted to make you fall over like that?" said Kiba in his cocky tone. Akamaru ran up to you and barked. "I dunno. But my ankle hurts!" you whined. Kiba looked down at your ankle. "It's probably just twisted. It'll be better in the morning." he said. Akamaru licked your face and you laughed. Kiba helped you up and supported you by putting your arm behind his neck. "Are you ok Sayumi-chan?" so heard Hinata say. "Yeah. I'm fine!" you replied. "Oh really? Maybe we should test it!" said Kiba as he let go of your arm msking you fall to the ground "Ow!" you said. "Kiba!" said Hinata worriedly. "She already has a bad ankle!" said Hinata kneeling to your side. "She's a strong kunoichi. She'll survive!" he said helping you up. "Thanks!" you said.

You finally reached your house. "Do ya need any help?" asked Kiba. "Nah! I can take it from here!" you said as they walked off. You got dressed into your P.J's and went to bed.


	3. On Our Way

******- The Next Day -******

You woke up the next day and looked at your clock. It said 7:03 am. You yawned. At least you hadn't woken up late. You got out of bed, did toothbrush, had a quick shower and had breakfast. You were in the middle of eating when you heard the doorbell ring. "Ok, wait a sec" It rang again "OK! I'm coming!" the doorbell rang three times "I'M COMING!" you screamed. You opended the door with a pissed look to come face to face with your two neighbours. "Geez Sakura... ever heard of patience?" "Hehe...sorry..." Sakura said while rubbing her head sheepishly. "Come on Sayumi!" said Tenten pulling you by the arm. "We have to get the car arrangements ready!" "Ok! Let me get my bags then!" "Oh yeah!" said Tenten letting go of you. You got your bags and headed off to the meeting place. "So let's get these car arrangements ready!" said Sakura enthustiastically.

******- A Few Minutes Later -*******

You were all fighting over the car arrangements, fussing about stuff like "But they'll kill eachother!" of "What about Sasuke-kun!" or "But I want to go with them!" After a few more minutes of fighting you came up with this:

1. Sayumi, Sakura, Kiba & Naruto

2. Gaara, Temari & Kankurou

3. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji & Lee

4. Ino, Tenten & Hinata

You were all looking at the car arrangements. "Yeah...this should work.." said Tenten rubbing her chin. "Ok! Now that that's over with. We need to get the bags in the car" said Sakura "Sayumi-chan! Can you help me?" "Sure" But then you saw the piles of bags and then the not so big boot. "This could take awile..."

******- A Few Minutes Later -******

Eventually you and Sakura had to kick the luggange to get it to fit in the boot. Once you got it in you and Sakura stood there panting when Naruto and Sasuke came over. Naruto looked over your shoulder. "Ummm...guys? How are you going to fit the other three bags?" said Naruto pointing to the bags on the floor. You both looked at the bags with wide eyes and next thing you know you and Sakura are both on you knees in front of Sasuke giving him puppy-dog eyes. "PLEASE SASUKE! Take the luggage and put it in your car?" "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

******- Five Minutes Later -******

"!" begged Sakura. Sasuke sighed. "Fine..." "Yay!" you said hugging him. Once everyone had finished getting everything ready, you pulled out a bullhorn and jumped onto a car. "OK! Attention people! Here are the car arrangements. In one car will be the sand siblings. In another will be Ino, Hinata and Tenten. In another will be me, Sakura, Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke, Neji, Shika and Lee will be in another car" "WHAT?" screamed Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. "YOSH!" screamed Lee. "And no objections!" you said with a smirk "Ok everybody! Into the cars and let's go!" you said and everybody hit the road.


	4. In The Cars

I Know! Its short! But I promise it gets better!

******- In your car -******

You were in the drivers seat, Sakura in the passenger seat and Naruto & Kiba in the back. Sakura was looking through your CD's "Wow Sayumi. You have a lot of CD's. Can I play one?" asked Sakura. "Sure" you replied. Just when Sakura was about to insert a CD, the song "Barbie Girl by Aqua" started playing. You all stared at the CD player with WTF? looks on your faces. Then Naruto started singing along. Then Kiba and eventually you and Sakura joined in.

******- In The Sand Siblings Car -******

Temari was in the drivers seat, Gaara in the passenger seat and Kankurou in the back lying down. They were behind your car but none of them seemed to notice your singing (it was roofless). Then Gaara suddenly looked up and heard the singing. "WTH?" he mumbled. "What was that Gaara?" Temari asked looking at him. Gaara simply pointed ahead. The other two looked at the way he was pointing...to see you singing with everyone else in your car (-_-'). "What is wrong with them?" Kankurou asked to no one in particular. "Hey Gaara. Why don't you phone Sayumi and ask her what she's doing?" said Temari. "OK" he said and dialled your number.

******- Back In Your Car -******

You were all singing along when your phone rang. You paused the song. "Who is it?" asked Naruto. "It's Gaara" you said and picked up putting it on speaker as did Gaara. "Hey Gaara-kun!" 'What are you doing?' he stated more than asked. "What do you mean?" 'I mean why on Earth are you all singing to Barbie Girl by Aqua?' You all laughed a little. "Well Sakura was going to put in a CD but then the song Barbie Girl came on and we all just started singing along!" 'Well do you mind keeping it down. People will start to complain' "Awwwww! Gaara-kun! You don't have to look after me!" Temari and Kankurou laughed while Gaara blushed. 'Shut-up!' he said and hung up. You put your cellphone down and chuckled.

******- In Neji's Car -******

Neji was in the drivers seat, Sasuke in the passengers seat and Shikamaru and Lee in the back. "This will be a great chance to relax and enjoy the youth of life!" said Lee "Lee...do us a favour and go to sleep."said Neji "Of course my youthful rival!" he said and immediatly fell asleep. (-_-')" Thank you!" said Shikamaru "Now we won't have to listen to "YOUTH" all day!" "I still can't believe they put US together" said Neji. "Yeah..so troublesome..." said Shikamaru. "Hn"

They were driving when they found themselves next to you guys. "Hey Teme!" said Naruto. "What do you want?" said Sasuke not really in the mood. "Why so glum?" I asked him while Naruto & Kiba started shouting and poking at Shikamaru with sticks to annoy him. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you paired me with him!" he said pointing at Neji. "Awwww! Come on Sasuke-kun. Trust me time will fly." "Yeah of course" he said as you guys sped off.


	5. Bedtime Song

******- In My Car -******

"Hey Kiba?" you asked "Yeah?" "Do you think Sasuke and Neji will survive by the time we get there?" "Who knows maybe they will" "And how do you think they got Lee to sleep?" "They probably said it was 'youthful'" Sakura's cellphone rang. "Sayumi-chan can you answer it for me? You really want to get some sleep" said Sakura drowsily. "Sure!" you said as you picked up the phone.

"Hello?" 'Hey Sayumi!' came Ino's happy voice on the other end. "Hey Ino! What's up?" 'Ummmm...nothing important I just wanted to ask if we should stop at a restaurant soon?' You checked your watch. It said 6:20pm. "OK! Call everyone to stop and pull over at 7:10. Then we'll find each other then we'll eat, OK?" 'Sure! Thanks! See ya!' and she hung up and so did you.

******- In Ino's car -******

"So did she say yes?" Tenten asked Ino eagerly. "Yep" she replied driving. "Finally! I'm starving!" Ino looked at her with a WTF? look on her face "You do realize we have some sandwiches" she said "OMG! Really? Where?" Ino pointed to a bag in the corner. "Hallelujah!" she practically screamed as she picked up the bag and started scoffing down sandwiches while Ino rubbed her ears in pain. "Geez Tenten...your turning into Naruto" "Am not!" screamed Tenten with her mouth full. "Ummm. Tenten.. I don't think you should be eating sandwiches like that. You could throw up" Hinata said worrying for her friend "It's fine Hinata. I won't throw up" "OK. If your sure." she said and decided to sleep for awhile.

******- Back Naruto's Car -******

You were starting to get tired. You've been driving for a couple of hours now and you knew we were going to get there late. Kiba and Sakura had changed places. Sakura really wanted to sleep so Kiba offered to let her sleep in the back. You pulled over and they swapped places. You looked back to see Naruto leaning his head on the window sill (don't worry you put the roof on) with slight drool coming out of his mouth and Sakura leaning her head on the other window sill. Kiba and me were the only ones awake even Akamaru who was sitting in Kiba's lap was asleep. Kiba could see my eyes getting heavy. "Hey Sayumi, I could drive if you want to sleep?" he offered "You sure?" "Yeah." "OK then" You pulled over and Kiba sat in the drivers seat while you sat in the back between your two sleepy friends. You looked in your bag and pulled out a pillow. You rested your head on it and yawned. "Nice! You get a pillow and I don't!" said Kiba sarcastically. You laughed and shut your eyes

******- In The Sand Siblings Car -******

Gaara was leaning on his hand with his elbow propped up on the window sill. Temari was driving with her window slightly opened and Kankurou was asleep in the back. Gaara yawned. "Hey Gaara" said Temari. "Remind Sayumi and the others that they need to go to the restaurant soon. They're all asleep and they'll probably forget. "Ok." he said.

******- In your car -******

Your eyes shot open when your phone rang. "Urghhhhhhhhhh!" you groaned and you lazily put your hand in Sakura's bag (your phone was in her bag) and you picked it up. "WHAT?" you screamed into the phone. 'No need to scream at me' "WELL SORRY!" 'jeez...stop screaming at me...' "Fine...what do you want then?" ' Nothing...just remember that you need to stop at the restaurant. "Yeah, yeah whatever...can I go to sleep now?" you moaned. 'Yeah. Night' "Good night." you hung up. "FINALLY!" you screamed. You snuggled up with your pillow and closed your eyes. But you were woken up again by a soft tune.

"Who's playing that?" asked Kiba. "oh that's Sasuke.. "oh" You picked up your phone and dialed Sasuke's number. He picked up. 'Hey Saymui. "Can you play me a bedtime song?" you whined like a baby. 'Sure' he said and hung up. You sighed as your heard Sasuke play a soft tune. You soon fell asleep with your head on Naruto's shoulder.


	6. Cozy Sleeping

******- ? -******

You woke up to find your self in a completely different position you fell asleep in and you soon found out that you was leaning on someone's shoulder. You hoped it wasn't too awkward. You looked up slightly and found your head lying on Sasuke's shoulder. You let out a sigh of relief. You thought of Sasuke like an older brother. You found that someone was lying on my shoulder too. And saw Gaara. You smiled a bit. you loved him like a friend nothing more nothing less. You saw Naruto leaning on Gaara's shoulder...drooling... You sweatdropped 'Gaara won't like that' Then you saw Sakura leaning her head on the window. You were really tired and went straight back too sleep.

******- About 7 minutes later -******

You woke up and found that everyone was gone except Sasuke who was still sleeping. "Geez. He's turning into Shika". You gave him a nudge. He stirred but didn't wake up. "SASUKE! GET UP!" He still didn't wake up. You elbowed him in the ribs. "OW! What the hell was that for? Where are we?" "At the restaurant" "Where is everyone else?" "Inside" There was an awkward silence. "Well..GET UP!" "OK! OK!" He got up and you both entered the restaurant. "Why did you elbow me anyway?" "'Cos even when I screamed your name you still didn't wake up" "oh." You sat down as Sasuke sat next to you, Naruto and Sakura oppsite you. "What took you guys so long?" asked Naruto looking at the both of you. "Well Sasuke here decided that he wasn't gonna wake up!" you said knocking him on the head. "Hn" he said looking away. "So Naruto, why didn't anybody wake me up?" you asked. "Well, we just woke up by ourselves so we let you guys sleep." "Oh. Ok." "What type of ramen did you order Sayumi-chan!" "Chicken!" "Me too!" You both started grinning like idiots when your ramen arrived. "Let's start!" screamed Naruto. "Yeah!" and you both started drowning your ramen down your throats. After a sew minutes everyone was finished. "Hey! Can we change the car arrangements?" said Neji. "Well, if everyone else wants to?" you said and everyone agreed. In the end it turned out like this:

1. Sayumi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

2. Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee

3. Temari, Gaara, Kankurou

4. Shika, Ino, Tenten

They all got into the cars and were off.

******- In your car -******

Sasuke was driving. Sakura was behind him. You were next to her with Naruto sleeping with his feet up and his head in your lap. You and Sakura were talking to each other about random things when the car suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Sas- OMG!" you screamed. "What!" Sakura looked through the front window and saw the massive traffic jam. "I think this trip is going to go over night." said Sasuke. "Ya think?" He looked over at you and Sakura "You guys call everyone and tell the driver to take them pills so they don't fall asleep in the middle of driving"

"Right!" You both said simultaneously. Surprisingly Naruto had not woken up after all the screaming. You guys have phoned everyone. And soon enough everyone in every car had falen asleep except the drivers. Here are there positions:

My car: Sakura leaning her head on my shoulder, Naruto still sleeping in my lap

Kiba's car: Hinata sleeping on Neji's lap. Lee was leaning his head on the window.

Temari's Car: Gaara with his head leaning on his hand elbow propped up by the window. Kankurou sprawled out in the back seat.

Shika's Car: Ino leaning her head on the window her legs in the middle same with Tenten only on the other side.

And that's how the day ended.


	7. Arriving

******- In The Car-******

You woke up to see a grinning Naruto in your face. "GOOD MORNING SAYUMI-CHAN!" he screamed. You rubbed your ears. "Hey...Naruto..." "Don't worry! That's how he woke me up too!" said Sakura with a smile. "Morning" said Sasuke "Morning!" you said "Hey! What time is it?" "Ummm...7:03!" said Sakura. "Does it really take this long to get to the beach?" "Well, the road is still pretty packed" said Sasuke. You looked through the window. 'He's right' you thought. "I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!" you and Naruto whined. "Didn't you guys bring something you can do?" asked Sasuke. "Well..." said Naruto looking through some bags "I brought my DSi!" "Hey! So did I!" "Same here!" said Sakura. "Let's play Mario Kart!" said Naruto. "YEAH!" you and Sakura both yelled.

******- A Few Minutes Later-******

You, Naruto and Sakura were making weird faces while moving around a little playing Mario Kart. "BEWARE SAYUMI-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! I'VE GOT A BANANA!" yelled Naruto. "WELL ME AND SAKURA HAVE GOT A PLAN TO MAKE YOU LOSE!" you yelled back at him. You looked over to Sakura and nodded your head. You both used a boost to catch up to Naruto, crashed into him making him slow down while you and Sakura finished the race in a draw. "YEAH! you and Sakura screamed high-fiving. While Naruto pouted. "We're almost there" said Sasuke. "REALLY?" the three of you screamed. "Yeah"

******-A Few Minutes Later-******

"Ah! We're here!" said Sakura. You and Naruto ran out of the car screaming "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !" you both screamed at the top of your lungs. Sasuke covered both of your mouths. "That's enough of that." he said dragging you both back to the cars where everyone else was. You have to help us unload" "Then can we go to the beach?" asked Naruto desperately. "Yeah..." he said. "Whoot!" you both screamed as you unloaded.

Once you were in the middle of unloading when Naruto pointed at some thing in the distance. "Hey! Sayumi-chan! Look over there! he said. You looked towards where he was pointing and you both started grinning. "They're not gonna...are they?" asked Neji. "I think they are..." said Sasuke. The thing in the distance was a waterfall. Everyone looked at the two of you. Next thing they know, you're both running towards it screaming, stripping off your clothes on the way (don't worry! your wearing your swimsuit underneath. Naruto wearing orange trunks) . "IT'S COMING SAYUMI-CHAN!" yelled Naruto. "3...2...1...GO!" you both screamed. Naruto jumped off the edge doing a cannonball. You jumped of the edge doing a flip. You both landed in the water with a ginormous splash. You both resurfaced grinning at eachother.

'We're coming too!' you heard someone scream. You both looked up to see Sakura in a pink bikini, Tenten in a black tank top and black shorts with a dragon on the side, Temari in a baby blue bikini top baby blue shorts, Sasuke in blue swim trunks with the Uchiha symbol on the side, Kiba in pale blue swim trunks and Neji in white swim trunks.

"TERANAMO!" sreamed Tenten, Sakura and Temari while everyone jumped off the edge. Your eyes went wide knowing that they were gonna create a big wave but they had already made it to the bottom. Making a massize wave drowning you and Naruto. You both resurfaced again, Naruto spitting out the water that made it into his mouth. "Where is everyone else?" you and Naruto asked at the same time. "Well...they said that they would unpack and told us to go to the beach." said Sakura. "Then what are we doing here? We should be at the beach!" screamed Naruto "YEAH! Let's go!" you screamed as you all ran to the beach.

******- At The Actual Beach-******

You and Tenten were surfing. Naruto and Kiba were having a water fight. Sakura and Temari where sunbathing. And Sasuke and Neji where lying on towels having sundaes. You and Tenten swam back to shore laughing a little. "Hey! Naruto! Kiba! Over here!" you shouted at them. They stopped their fight and walked over to you to.

"Whats up?" asked Kiba. "Well me and Sayumi-chan came up with an amazing prank!" whispered Tenten with excitement. "What is it then?" asked Naruto. You whispered the plan to them.


	8. Awesome Prank

******- In The Car-******

You woke up to see a grinning Naruto in your face. "GOOD MORNING SAYUMI-CHAN!" he screamed. You rubbed your ears. "Hey...Naruto..." "Don't worry! That's how he woke me up too!" said Sakura with a smile. "Morning" said Sasuke "Morning!" you said "Hey! What time is it?" "Ummm...7:03!" said Sakura. "Does it really take this long to get to the beach?" "Well, the road is still pretty packed" said Sasuke. You looked through the window. 'He's right' you thought. "I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!" you and Naruto whined. "Didn't you guys bring something you can do?" asked Sasuke. "Well..." said Naruto looking through some bags "I brought my DSi!" "Hey! So did I!" "Same here!" said Sakura. "Let's play Mario Kart!" said Naruto. "YEAH!" you and Sakura both yelled.

******- A Few Minutes Later-******

You, Naruto and Sakura were making weird faces while moving around a little playing Mario Kart. "BEWARE SAYUMI-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! I'VE GOT A BANANA!" yelled Naruto. "WELL ME AND SAKURA HAVE GOT A PLAN TO MAKE YOU LOSE!" you yelled back at him. You looked over to Sakura and nodded your head. You both used a boost to catch up to Naruto, crashed into him making him slow down while you and Sakura finished the race in a draw. "YEAH! you and Sakura screamed high-fiving. While Naruto pouted. "We're almost there" said Sasuke. "REALLY?" the three of you screamed. "Yeah"

******-A Few Minutes Later-******

"Ah! We're here!" said Sakura. You and Naruto ran out of the car screaming "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !" you both screamed at the top of your lungs. Sasuke covered both of your mouths. "That's enough of that." he said dragging you both back to the cars where everyone else was. You have to help us unload" "Then can we go to the beach?" asked Naruto desperately. "Yeah..." he said. "Whoot!" you both screamed as you unloaded.

Once you were in the middle of unloading when Naruto pointed at some thing in the distance. "Hey! Sayumi-chan! Look over there! he said. You looked towards where he was pointing and you both started grinning. "They're not gonna...are they?" asked Neji. "I think they are..." said Sasuke. The thing in the distance was a waterfall. Everyone looked at the two of you. Next thing they know, you're both running towards it screaming, stripping off your clothes on the way (don't worry! your wearing your swimsuit underneath. Naruto wearing orange trunks) . "IT'S COMING SAYUMI-CHAN!" yelled Naruto. "3...2...1...GO!" you both screamed. Naruto jumped off the edge doing a cannonball. You jumped of the edge doing a flip. You both landed in the water with a ginormous splash. You both resurfaced grinning at eachother.

'We're coming too!' you heard someone scream. You both looked up to see Sakura in a pink bikini, Tenten in a black tank top and black shorts with a dragon on the side, Temari in a baby blue bikini top baby blue shorts, Sasuke in blue swim trunks with the Uchiha symbol on the side, Kiba in pale blue swim trunks and Neji in white swim trunks.

"TERANAMO!" sreamed Tenten, Sakura and Temari while everyone jumped off the edge. Your eyes went wide knowing that they were gonna create a big wave but they had already made it to the bottom. Making a massize wave drowning you and Naruto. You both resurfaced again, Naruto spitting out the water that made it into his mouth. "Where is everyone else?" you and Naruto asked at the same time. "Well...they said that they would unpack and told us to go to the beach." said Sakura. "Then what are we doing here? We should be at the beach!" screamed Naruto "YEAH! Let's go!" you screamed as you all ran to the beach.

******- At The Actual Beach-******

You and Tenten were surfing. Naruto and Kiba were having a water fight. Sakura and Temari where sunbathing. And Sasuke and Neji where lying on towels having sundaes. You and Tenten swam back to shore laughing a little. "Hey! Naruto! Kiba! Over here!" you shouted at them. They stopped their fight and walked over to you to.

"Whats up?" asked Kiba. "Well me and Sayumi-chan came up with an amazing prank!" whispered Tenten with excitement. "What is it then?" asked Naruto. You whispered the plan to them.


	9. Hotel

"Come on guys Let's go change in the changing rooms and then we'll go inside the hotel." said Neji. "Don't we have to check in?" you asked. "We already did that! We put the luggage in the rooms! All we have to do is unpack!" said Ino. "Cool!" said Tenten. You all got changed and headed for the hotel.

You all inside walked and gazed in awe apart from Shikamaru, Ino and the others. The hotel had a tropical theme. Palm trees everywhere. A smoothie bar. Red carpet towards the check in counter. Golden stair bars and even a Ramen bar.

You and Naruto were unconsciously walking towards the ramen bar until Sasuke grabbed you by the back of your collars and started dragging you to your rooms. "All the girls are gonna be in one room. And all the boys in the other!" said Ino. "All we have to do is unpack" said Shikamaru. "Come on! I'll show you the way!" said Lee running off with the rest of the boys following. "Well...I guess I'll show you guys to your rooms!" said Ino as you all followed her.

******-In The Guys Room-******

They all walked into the room to have their jaws dropped to the floor. The room had sky blue walls, white carpet, a flat screen T.V on the wall, dark blue sofa and a game system. They walked into the bedroom to see 8 beds, another T.V with a gaming system and a door to the bathroom.

Naruto, Kiba, Kankurou and Lee were staring at it with sparkling eyes. Neji sighed. "Come on. We need to unpack." he said. "Fine..." the four said as they started to unpack

******-The Girls Room-******

You all walked into your room. It was quite similar to the boys room. It had baby pink wallpaper, a white sofa with red and pink pillows. Flat screen T.V. White carpet with a red and pink rug on it. Sakura and Ino squealed at the sight of the room and ran into the bedroom with the rest of you following.

You poped your head in the room. It had light pink wallpaper with 2 dressers, a slide open closet, a flat screen T.V and six beds. Sakura jumped onto the pink bed with red and white pillows. "I'm taking this one!" said Sakura starting to unpack. "Then I'm taking this one!" said Ino sitting on the orange on with red and white pillows. "I'll take this one" said Temari sitting on the light blue bed with white and indigo pillows. "I'll take this one!" you said Jumping on the pastel yellow bed with pastel pink pillows. "I'll have this one" said Hinata sitting on the lavender one with purple pillows. "I guess I'll have this one!" said Tenten sitting on the lime green bed with white pillows.

"Well let's unpack quickly so we can check out the rest of the hotel!" said Sakura unpacking at an inhuman speed. You and Tenten stared at her. "Ummmmmmmmmmmm...Sakura? HOW MUCH DID U PACK?" you screamed. "I'm not sure." she said. You sweat dropped. "Well I'm done!" you said "Should we all go down?" you asked. "Me and Sakura were gonna check out the clothes shops so you guys go on ahead!" said Ino "And I'm going to keep on unpacking" said Hinata. "Suite yourself!" you said while you Tenten and Temari ran off.

"So where are we going first?" asked Temari. "I'm not sure.." said Tenten. "Hey! Where did Sayumi go?" she asked looking around. "There she is!" said Temari pointing towards you. You were running towards the sweet shop. "Let's go!" screamed Tenten running after you. "Hey! Wait up!" said Temari also running towards the shop.

The two walked in to see you licking a lolly pop. "Hey guys!" you said waving at them. They sat on the table you were on. "This shop is awesome! Look at all the candy!" you said. You looked up at the two to see them already eating some candy. You laughed.

After having a ton of candy you guys went off exploring the hotel again. "Hey! Look over there!" said Tenten pointing to something bright in the distance. "ITS AN ARCADE!" you and Temari screamed and you all ran towards it.

Once you got there you saw Naruto, Lee and Kiba playing a racing game. "Hey guys!" you said. "Her Sayumi-chan!" said Naruto."What are you guys doing?" asked Tenten. "Just playing some games" said Kiba. Sasuke and Neji walked in. "Hey guys! We better go back to our rooms. It's getting late." said Sasuke. "NO!" you all screamed clinging onto the game machines. "Come on!" said Neji while he and Sasuke dragged you all to your rooms.

"Fine..." you all whined while you were being dragged to your rooms. 


	10. MakeUp and Games

Once Sasuke and Neji had dragged you there they chucked you, Tenten and Temari into your room and you all landed in a heap by the beds. "OW! That hurt!" you said rubbing your head. "Yeah! Why did they chuck us here anyway? It can't be that late!" said Tenten rubbing her knee. "Ummmmm...actually its 9:00pm" said Temari looking at the clock. You and Tenten dropped your heads. "Fine..." you both said getting your PJ's. "I'm gonna get dressed in the bathroom..." you said dragging yourself to the bathroom door. You held the golden door knob in your hand and you opened the door to have your jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh...my...god..." you said. "What's wrong?" asked Tenten she looked through the door only to have her jaw drop to the floor to. Inside was clear white marble floor, spot lights, a white bath, 3 sinks and shower outlined in gold. There was a long mirror. And there was a white toilet, encrusted with crystals at the bottom.

You sweat dropped. "Who would make a toilet look really nice? All we're gonna do is pee in it!" you said "You got a point" said Tenten. "Well I'm gonna get changed." you said closing the door.

******-After You Got Changed-******

You came out of the bathroom and closed the door. "Hey guys!" you said "Whatcha doing?" "Nothing really..." said Tenten. "We need to do something..." said Temari. "But what?" asked Hinata. "I know!" said Ino. "What is it?" you all asked her. "MAKE OVERS!" she screamed. Sakura squealed while you, Tenten and Temari stared at her with wide eyes while Hinata remained the same.

You, Tenten and Temari ran towards the door but Sakura and Ino grabbed your two friends while you ran out of the room and straight towards the boys room. You ran in and shut the door behind you leaning on it panting. All of the guys stared at you.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke "Sakura...Ino...make-up...hair-dryer...evil..." you said still panting. "DON'T WORRY SAYUMI-CHAN! YOU CAN STAY HERE!" your good friend Naruto said. "Thank you..." you said crashing onto the couch. "Poor Temari and Tenten." you said. "What happened to them?" asked Gaara. "Sakura and Ino caught them." you said "So what are you playing?" you asked Naruto turning around to face him, Kiba and Kankurou. "Guitar Hero.." said Kiba mainly focusing on the game. "Cool! Can I play?" you asked. "Sure." said Kankurou. They paused and you joined in.

******-A Few Minutes Later-******

You and the guys had taken the game to seriously. Kiba was lying on the couch playing the guitar occasionally rasing his legs into the air. Kankurou was on the beds playing the guitar, jumping from one bed to another. Naruto was running around the room playing the guitar, screaming into peoples faces. And you were upside down on the ceiling playing the guitar using your chakra to hold you up.

Neji got so mad that he went up to the T.V and unplugged the gaming system "HEY!" you and the guys screamed at him. You got down from the ceiling to join the others.

"What now?" you asked. "Dunno..." said Naruto. "Seeing as NEJI unplugged the system!" screamed Kiba. "How about we watch a movie?" suggested Kankurou. You all agreed and sat down to pick a movie. 


	11. Movies and Jelly

"So what should we watch?" asked Naruto. "Ummmmmmmm..." you said completely clueless. "How about a horror?" suggested Shikamaru. "YEAH!" you and Naruto screamed. Shikamaru inserted the C.D, Sasuke got he popcorn and you all sat down on the couch.

******-A Few Minutes Later-******

It had only been a few minutes and all of you were already sucked into the movie. You were all to frightened to the bone. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru had turned a pale white. You and Naruto were clutching onto the blanket you were both under, eyes wide. Kiba and Kankurou were grabbing onto the pillows.

"Ummmmmm...I'm gonna go get something to eat..." you said getting up and heading over to the mini fridge. You opened it and took out something. You sat back down on the couch. "Watcha get Sayumi-chan?" asked Naruto. "Jelly!" you said showing him the strawberry flavored jelly. "Cool!" he said. You gave him a spoon and you both dug in, not paying attention to the movie.

Suddenly a girl screamed on the film and you and Naruto chucked the jelly into the air...for it to land on Kankurou. "NARUTO! SAYUMI! YOUR BOTH DEAD!" he screamed. He ran towards the fridge and got out a pie. He chucked it at Naruto. He ducked and it hit Kiba straight in the face. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed. "FOOD FIGHT!" you and Naruto yelled as you both ran to the kitchen. You both slid across the table and dived for the fridge.

You both came back to the room with cake, pies and all sorts of other stuff. You both grinned and chucked whatever you had. And thus the incredible food fight started.

******-Once The Food Fight Had Finished-******

You were all exhausted from the food fight. Pie, cake and all sorts of other stuff were covering all of you. But surprisingly nothing was all that dirty. There were only a few dollops of cream on the floor from the cream pies.

You sighed. "I'm gonna have to go and change.." you said. "How are you going to get into the room without Ino and Sakura seeing you?" asked Kankurou. You sweatdropped "Oh yeah...I don't care! I got away from them once and I can do it again" you said fire burning in your eyes from determination. You ran off. "Do you think she live?" said Lee. "Where were you?" asked Naruto. "I was sleeping.." he said "Why?" asked Kiba "BECAUSE ITS YOUTHFUL!YOSH!" he said. Shikamaru sighed. "Lee..I only said that so you won't annoy me..." said Shika. "Oh" said Lee "So what are we doing?" asked Lee. "Waiting for Sayumi to come back" said Sasuke. "Why?" "….you don't wanna know.." said Gaara.

At that moment you came back in slammingg the door behind you. You had changed but your hair was a little out of place. You stood there panting. They all looked at you with confused faces. You sighed. "You don't wanna know..." you said crashing onto the couch next to Gaara.

"We should go to sleep now" said Neji. "NO!" you and Naruto screamed at him. "Its 1:00 in the morning" said Sasuke. You both hung your heads "Fine..." "Where are you gonna sleep Sayumi?" asked Lee "I'll take the couch" "You can take my bed Sayumi-chan!" Naruto offered "Nah! I'll be fine!" you said with a grin. "Ok..." he said. You lied down on the couch and yawned. Soon you fell asleep. 


End file.
